After The Rain, There's A Rainbow
by OtakuBoss
Summary: Tsuna was about to ask Kyoko to be his girlfriend but suddenly, the rain pours sadly and what Tsuna needed now was a colorful and hopeful rainbow that will show in the sky.
1. Chapter 1: Dream Come False

**Ciaossu, minna-san! My very first fanfic for Tsuna and Kyoko since they're the ones who inspired me to write stories! Well, gomen if the story sucks. After all, I'm still on the experimental stage. But your reviews wil surely help me to improve my ideas so please R&R!**

**The story was taken place at ten years later so the characters are in TYL! (of course!)**  
**P.S. Have mercy on my grammar...**

**-DREAM COME FALSE-**

The sky reveals a good condition as the sun showed its brightest and warmest light and the clouds were as fluffy and white as a cotton candy. A certain young man was walking down the road, hands on the pocket and looking nervous. He has brown spiky hair and caramel eyes and is wearing a black suit. This is an important day for the young Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, as he's now going to confess on his crush and love ones, Kyoko Sasagawa. They were supposed to meet on a restaurant at 10:00 a.m. but Tsuna decided to come earlier so as to prepare himself. Ten o'clock came and the door in the restaurant suddenly opened, revealing Kyoko in a beautiful pink dress. Tsuna stood up, smiled warmly at Kyoko and led her on a chair. Kyoko smiled back, the most angelic smile Tsuna had ever seen. The waiter asked them their order and they only choose pineapple juice. Few minutes had passed, after a very awkward silence between them, Kyoko break the ice.  
"Why did you want to see me, Tsuna-kun?"  
"Erm", Tsuna blushingly said", I j-just want to ask you something K-kyoko-chan."  
Kyoko stared at Tsuna but did not speak for a while.  
"K-kyoko-chan, c-can you b-be my g-girlfriend?" Tsuna stammered while blushing.  
Kyoko was so shocked to hear those words from Tsuna, tears were now forming on her eyes. But she tried to calm herself down before she spoke again, "You're late".  
Tsuna was bewildered for a moment. "Kyoko-chan, why-?"  
"Tsuna-kun, we can't be together..."  
It was now Tsuna's time to get shocked but it still doesn't make sense on him. Kyoko then now buried her face on her hands and started to cry. He tried to assure her and ask again what's the problem but Kyoko answered it for him.  
"I'm going to be married now..."  
Tsuna's world felt like it crumbled down at hearing those words. He's hands were now numb at clutching his chair's support so hard. He can't look straight at Kyoko or even he can't look to anyone around him. His dying will seemed to be extuinguished and his body seemed to gave up. Suddenly, a voice snapped him back to reality.  
"Do you know that I love you too? I've waited for you. I beg silently that you will love me back. I wished that you will ask me out sooner. After all this time, your confession to me is late!", Kyoko cried more.  
"But I grew tired of waiting for you. So now I found someone else. I'm trying to forget the years that I've wasted looking for your love. And now, you're confessing to me when I've found now a quiet life, a relationship? You're late. You're really late!"  
"But I love you ever since", Tsuna suddenly intervened,"You just don't know it but I'm trying to protect you from harm because I care about you!"  
Kyoko had stopped crying,"Well",she said in a dignified voice, her eyes are very red",Tsuna-kun, I knew you care about me from the very start, but still the need of saying it to me was very important, so I don't need to wait for you and trying to figure out your feelings. I thought you just see me as a friend to protect."  
It suddenly rained. Tsuna unconciously look at the dark sky and watch as the rain joins his sadness and pour hopelessly in his heart, without being curious why's the weather suddenly became bad. However, Kyoko stared at Tsuna and leaned on him closer. Tsuna didn't notice this at first but he heard a sudden whisper in his ear that says,"But I love you Tsuna-kun. You're just really late." Thos words sends shiver on Tsuna's body, that soothing, sweet voice and all he can do was absorbed them on his mind. He didn't even noticed that Kyoko left the table and also the restaurant. He just regained his self when the waiter went on him.  
"Here's the bill sir."  
Tsuna looked at the waiter with unfocused eyes and said,"You're late".  
The waiter looked confused but still accept the bill Tsuna had gave him. Still looked like being hypnotized, Tsuna staggered on his way outside the restaurant and onto the wet road. He's still not on himself so he doesn't bother the rain drenching him cold and wet. As he walked down the road, a soft, sad music echoed through the grounds, giving him another lonely thought and sad moment for his shattered dreams.

**How's it? Well, I'm planning for a Chapter 2 but I'm still thinking of another character who can be Kyoko's supposed-to-be future husband. So, I would be really glad if you will suggest among the guardians or other characters in KHR!**  
**Hontou Arigato! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Crushed Plans

**Oya, Oya, minna-san! Here's the continuation of my story After The Rain. Again, forgive me for being lack on the right grammar (I hope they're right). Anyway, I would like to thank you for the reviews, they gave me alittle bright idea and urge to continue a much better story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry if I said this late but still, I would like to make it clear, especially to MYSELF, that I do not own Katekyo Htiman Reborn (Lol xD)**

**CRUSHED PLANS**

The rain falls to the ground from the sky with what looks like an endless rhythm of the water. The sun started its way down the mountains, giving the sky a flaming red ornage feature. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the young boss of Vongola Family, was sitting on his bed, bowed head with a defeated look. This morning, he just had confessed on the girl of his heart, Kyoko Sasagawa, in a restauant. But his luck was very far, he was rejected due to the fact that Kyoko was now going to be married with someone he still doesn't know.

"Right, why didn't I asked her who will she marry?", he mumbled.

But the lost of thoughts on the time when he and Kyoko was at the restaurant robbed his ability to speak anythinhg , to utter in front of her.

_"I'm going to be married now."_

Those wordxs extuinguished every breath in Tsuna's body. He can't think properly now. This melancholic feeling made his mind wander on the past years where he was still in Italy before going back to Japan.

_xxx Flashback xxx _

_Tsuna was busy on his office, doing his paperworks piled on his desk, with a picture frame beside the table. Tsuna always took a glance every minute on the said picture on his table. It was Kyoko's image he's looking with, admiring with. There was a telephone beside the table also, he pick it up and dialled a number._

_Ring...Ring..."Hello?"_  
_"Uhm, Can I speak with Kyoko Sasagawa?"_  
_"Speaking."_  
_"E-erm, this is Tsuna, we-well..."_  
_"Oh, Tsuna-kun! It's been a long time since you've called! How are you?"_  
_"Well, 'm fine. Don't worry about me. Your brother was fine also. No injuries, no problems, no burdens, well, if you count the paperworks."_  
_"*chuckles* You're still funny, Tsuna-kun..."_  
_"So, how about you?"_  
_"Me? Oh, I'm having a normal life in here. But there's someone who accompanies me when I'm being lonely."_  
_"Really? So...Haru still accompanies you, then?"_  
_There was a pause. "Uhm, Tsuna-kun, I need to get going now. Say hi to everyone from me, bye!"_  
_"W-wait, Kyoko-chan!"_  
_The phone hunged._

_xxx End of flashback xxx_

Until now, Tsuna was still puzzled on the sudden end of their conversation. After that, he heard no more from Kyoko Sasagawa 'til he came back to Japan. She rejected to answer the phone calls he gave her, which leave Tsuna more confused than ever. He then decided to confess his feelings to Kyoko because he thinks it might make any difference on the current situation. Ryohei was left in Italy due to the fact that he will undergo a boxing training with the greatest fighter in Italy. Tsuna took this as an advantage to express his feelings on Kyoko but to his worst disappointment, his plans for him and for her just shattered with the rain.

_"But there's someone who accompanies me when I'm being lonely"_.

He first thought of Haru but after hearing of Kyoko's declaration of marriage, he then figured out by himself who was that someone to be.

The water from the sky still continue to pour until the very night, making Tsuna shivered in cold. No, he's not going to let Kyoko just go away with that. He will fight and win her heart because the tiny hope in his soul still whispers on him_ "You're just late, but she still loves you"_. A sudden inspiration came into Tsuna' mind. He will do whatever he must do to claim Kyoko's heart and the very first step in his mind was to find out the name of the man who stole Kyoko from him and then more importantly...

.

.

.

distract their wedding.

**Well, well, well, I'm so sleepy now that I was forced to cut the story (that means another chapter!). Sorry if it has a lesser conversation and was too short. Don't worry, I'll update it as soon as I can. So, I expect you readers to R&R!...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**My third chapter at last! Well, again, thank you very much for the reviews, everyone! I do hope that I can make another story after this (of course!). Anyway, about the story, you will see how Tsuna plans to get Kyoko back with the help of his guardians... So no more spoilers,let the story continues!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! (Period!)**

***THE PLAN***

It was a rainy morning in Namimori. Tsuna gathers his available guardians in his house for a meeting. He was now alone in the house, because his parents transferred to Italy, I-pin and Lambo move to another area in Japan, Fuuta went also in Italy but on another destination so he and Tsuna's parents barely sees each other. Tsuna insisted not to sell their old house so he can use it as his place whenever he goes back to Japan.

"Tsuna, what's your plan then?", his rain guardian, Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna had already told his guardians the current situation and his dilemma about his love life. They all know that Tsuna has a lifelong love on Kyoko Sasagawa and they pitied Tsuna after what they have heard about the marriage news. Well, almost everyone cared-except of course for Hibari-the aloof cloud guardian who, at the age of 25, was now more intimidating.

"Uhm, that's why I gathered you here, to help me create a plan", Tsuna said.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were the only present in Tsuna's house. However, Lambo said that he will show up later.

"Don't worry Juudaime!", Gokudera exclaimed", I will help you, unlike this baseball freak!", he growled at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto just laughed at Gokudera's behavior that made the latter more angrier on the baseball nut. SOmeone knock the door and there comes Lambo with a bag full of cakes. Though at the age of 15, he has still his sweet tooth.

"Am I late Vongola? I-pin won't let me leave the house unless I've got a very good reason to give on her", Lambo said.

"But this is important!", Gokudera told him.

"Mafia business is more important than love", Lambo said.

"It's just because i-pin won't-"

"Will you please stop it?", Tsuna reprimanded them,"Let's just continue our discussion, okay?"

"Hai, Juudaime!", Gokudera bowed at him.

They all fell silent and then suddenly, a mist surrounded the area, a shivering aura left them stunned in their place, but Tsuna knew who it was.

"Mukuro", he mumbled.

"Kufufufu, how's the 'meeting' then?", Mukuro asked softly.

"We don't need you here,pineapple head!", Gokudera readied his dynamites.

"But you might want to hear my opinion", Mukuro sneered.

"What is it?", Tsuna asjed, refraining Gokudera from throwing the explosives.

"Why don't we disturb the peace of the wedding ceremony?", Mukuro said amusingly.

"Shut up, pineapple head!", Gokudera growled.

"Is this another game?", Yamamoto asked happily", Another mission of Vongola, eh?"

"I say it's a good idea", Lambo intervened.

Everybody looked at him. tsuna knew from his heart that Mukuro doesn't really care on his love career, he just love to create havoc on people but Tsuna gave it a deep thought. They can really distract the wedding, make Kyoko reveals her true feelings and have a happy ending. He made up his mind though.

"Okay guys, I've already decided."

xxx

The wedding march begins in the church. The rain still pours outside, leaving the groom's shoes wet before he entered.

"Damn rain, my brand new shoes were wet!", he hissed.

"Calm down, Mochida, here comes your bride", his friend told him.

The man called Mochida looked at his bride, smiled at her and she smiles back, but not perfect. Kyoko Sasagawa was unwilling in this wedding, after he met Tsunayoshi Sawada again. If she could just run away, with the rain drenching her, the problem will be eased, but she couldn't make it. Before she could even reach Mochida, a young man ran past her, towards the priest. She stopped at her tracks, startled at the same time because the young man in a cow suit, now kneeling before the priest, was vaguely familiar.

"La-lambo?", she asked herself.

**-Continued-**

**Sorry if it's short. Because I'm having a hard time to think of another character as the groom, my cousin suggested that I have to use Mochida-sempai, and I agreed. Well, I think we're going to have another chapter so see you next time guys! R&R! Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rainbow of Love

**Minna, sooooorry for the looong wait because i've lost this copy and took months before i found it... anyway... Here We go!**

******Disclaimer: I would like to make it clear, especially to MYSELF, that I do not own Katekyo Htiman Reborn (Lol xD)**

******THE RAINBOW OF LOVE**

The young man called Lambo, now kneeling, holds the hands of the priest, shaking it and uttering something.

"Father, forgive that man for his sins", Lambo whispered.

The people were startled. Mochida was utterly perplexed but regained himself and walked towards the young man angrily.

"Oi, don't you dare interrupt our wedding, you bastard!"

Lambo looked at Mochida and give him a serious look.

"You're a bad man, a thief, stealing someone from the owner..."

"What the-?!", Mochida hissed.

But soon after Lambo spoke, a number of policeman came, surrounding gave a tiny little smirk and said in his thoughts, "Nice illusion, Mukuro". Mochida, who was about to punch Lambo, was being stopped by the police.

People in the church, including the priest, were afraid on what's happening in the front. Kyoko, however, was still standing in her wake, not getting scared, but being curious what are 'they' doing in there.

Suddenly, another young man burst inside the church, wearing a black suit and bringing a briefcase. Kyoko take a look around and found out that it's Gokudera Hayato.

"What's happening in here?", Kyoko whispers to herself.

Gokudera stopped in front of Mochida, arms raised, surrounded by many police.

"You were not allowed to marry Kyoko Sasagawa", he said shortly.

Mochida glared at him," And what's your stupid reason?"

"Because you're weak and ugly", Gokudera teased.

"You-!", Mochida almost forgot about the police.

But Gokudera was much faster than him. He hit the briefcase on Mochida's face so fast and Mochida bump onto one of the police. The policemen drag him onto the church door. After Mochida was placed on the very end of the church, the policemen vanish, leaving everyone startled, and Lambo whispered to the priest", That's what you call a real miracle."

Mukuro revealed himself to the public, staring to everyone and bowed," Thank you, thank you..."

"Nice illusion, Mukuro!", Yamamoto exclaimed, getting out of nowhere. Mochida was speechless, he didn't understand why the policemen suddenly vanish. "Is it a dream?", He thought.

"What's happening?", Kyoko innocently asked.

"Well, Kyoko-chan, you're going to be married now with your rightful husband", Yamamoto told her.

Mochida intervened, he shouted at them, "But I'm that rightful one!"

"No you're not, idiot!", Gokudera said.

"Then who's that stupid, rightful husband?", Mochida asked mockingly, walking back on the altar now the policemen are gone.

"I am."

Everybody stared at the church door. There reveals, Tsunayoshi Sawada, also in black suit, walking slowly towards the altar. Kyoko's heart suddenly beats faster than ever as she sees the young man getting nearer on her.

"Dame-Tsuna?", Mochida blankly asked.

Tsuna looked at Mochida with digust and said, "If I only knew that it was you, I should just have went in your house."

Mochida sweat dropped at those words. He still didn't forget the day Tsuna beats him in their school.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Mukuro dragged Mochida away from the altar. "No!" You can't do this to me!",Mochida beg on them, as he was dragged in the rain.

Tsuna took this as an advantage while people are getting silent, he kneeled his one knee in front of Kyoko and said, "I'm sorry if I was late to confess you then, but it's better to be late than never, isn't it? I tried so hard to get you back, I'm so deeply in love with you that I don't want to see you with another man's arm. I'm selfish when it comes on you, Kyoko, so egoistic that I only want you be mine. So", He held a little red box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring," will you marry me and be my wife?"

Kyoko was startled, tears forming in her eyes and she smiled sweetly to Tsuna. It took a minute to calm herself before answering him.

"Yes", she whispered.

"Come again?", Tsuna teasingly asked her.

"YES!", Kyoko shouted in the whole church,"Yes! Yes! Don't embarrass me now!", she said, blushing.

Tsuna stood up and hugged Kyoko tightly after putting on the ring. After they break apart, they notice that the priest was still in shocked. Tsuna waved his hand in front of the priest's face "Hello"?"

The priest was snapped back to reality. He looked at Tsuna and Kyoko and asked,"What's happening now?"

"You were supposed to bless our wedding, Father", Tsuna smiled.

The priest was confused", But I thought Mr. Mochida was the groom?"

Tsuna smiled even more and held Kyoko's hands. "I'm always her groom."

Even there's a confusion, the priest seems to retired and just mumbled, "Whatever. Let the wedding ceremony began."

And so, tsuna and Kyoko had their dream come true, the sad rain had already stop and what can be seen in the sky was a rainbow full of hope.

xxx

Meanwhile, Mochida was now sitting on the street, looking at the men who dragged him outside the church.

"Well, let's just leave this idiot and go back to Juudaime", Gokudera said.

"That's a good idea, c'mon!", Yamamoto cheered.

"Nah, I was really embarassed on the church after my dramatic effect. If it's not only for the Vongola...", Lambo mumbled.

"Kufufufu, at least I've saved you from being punch by using my illusions", Mukuro smirked.

The four guardians left Mochida, who gave a sigh of relief and said to himself, "Great, another day of my life."

But before he can stood up, a dark aura surrounded him.

"Sitting on streets like a beggar, herbivore?"

It was Hibari. Mochida sweat dropped and wished that he should vanish on the spot.

"I-I was insulted!" Mochida cried, "I was condemened by Tsunayoshi! He-he kicked me out from the church!"

Hibari smirked, Ah, I know that thing herbivore. I was informed on that stupid occasion and a news cam to me that there's a grrom who tries to marry Sasagawa. And for that, I'm going to bite you to death for being that groom.

"AAAAHHH!", Mochida screamed.

And the rest is morbid.

xxxEPILOGUExxx

Ryohei went back to Japan after hearing the marriage news. He talked to Tsuna about it and accepted the fact that his sister loves his boss. "After all, it's still Tsuna.", Ryohei said. "Better him than any other unworthy guys.."

Kyoko smiled and Tsuna said, "thank you, big bro!"

"But-", Ryohei said. The two suddenly became nervous.

"But?", Tsuna asked.

"But don't forget to watch my boxing fight on Italy."

Tsuna sighed happily and said, "Sure, no problem!"

Everyone was now happy, every guardian untied like a rainbow in the sky, and a love was granted...

**THE END**

**No more to say from me.. Arigato for the reviews...**


End file.
